


Juniper

by seraphienus



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AU, M/M, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphienus/pseuds/seraphienus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes a third hand to fan the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juniper

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just want to watch the world burn. And sometimes I like to feed the world with man dish. I can't decide which side I am on now. But fear not my children, the party has yet to begin.

“You’re too loud, Kaz,” said the venomous of all with his calloused hands sliding down the sides of Miller’s body, chest and waist, into a tight constriction to prevent the blonde from toppling over, in this narrow room thought to be the Sanitation room on the Medical platform—if only Miller hadn’t misread Server for Sanitation and they were granted a lot less space than he had planned this. That is if, he _had_ planned for this. He bit down hard on his lower lip, the soft marching of military boots cruised past right outside their corridor drumming within these walls with the cables and units they’re stuck in. An insurmountable amount of heat had begun melting down their patience and time effectively. Miller held his breath, an arm desperately holding onto one of the metal grids containing one of the units while Venom gripped hard around his waist with his bionic arm. He seemingly almost forgot to breathe, perhaps the combatant was too afraid of his handicap failing him and it made Miller almost too conscious of his body, but never once did Snake ever resisted him, never did he ever made him feel less than the man he once thought he was.

Ironically it was when the serpent actually snaked over his chest with his human hand, at how he plucked at his hardened nubs over soft fabric that Miller remembered to sigh and gasp nervously, hot air gushed out of his dried lips and throat, that he rolled his eyes and lolled his head back against his partner. Venom then pulled the blonde away from his death grip, pinning him face first against the cool metal wall before he pressed his body weight against his back, flushed, pumped up from the adrenaline he carried back from the field barely an hour ago. And Miller could almost smell the scent of fresh sand caught in Venom’s hair, the pungent smell of sweat and death permeating from Snake’s body that reminded him that this moment, as every moment they’ve shared, was in the midst of this war he wanted, that he wanted to repay endearing to XOF.

“You okay?”

Again it was Venom’s voice that brought Miller back to the tiny room they’re in. He was fully aroused at this point; too well aware of the implications being caught, too conscious of Snake’s hardness pressed against his clothed ass and too sensitive to the neediness of his partner’s touch. A mixture of contrite and exhilaration, fearing how his soldiers would ever look at them again if they had known this yet the loss of his dignity to keep his desires away from wanting Venom, how badly he needed him in nights like these, where he could lose himself in temptations for Snake would never, ever say no to him. He nodded, now in trust to rest all of his weight albeit losing much of it ever since his capture and rescue, letting his only arm grabbed onto Snake by the neck, fervently kissing him messily, sucking on those chapped lips and grazing over the beard the older man proudly wore. Snake returned the favour earnestly, sliding his left arm down and over the bulging fabric Miller wore beneath and rubbed gently, eliciting soft groans against his mouth which he smiled at.

“Quick now,” Miller’s hoarse voice demanded though softly, “…we… we don’t have much time.”

Venom couldn’t help but sigh, feeling punished like he always did, “…since when do we ever have it.”

For a moment Miller worried if he was hasting things, but he was again reminded of the feel of the hard prick against his rear while Venom had popped the buckle of his pants open and released his arousal out wide open. The blonde rasped once more, feeling his hardness freed briefly before being caught in the warmth of the same hand, rubbing him with quickened pace that the sensation grew immensely in his groin. It had been so long since he’d waited for this, amidst the blooming recruitment of newly converted Russian soldiers whom he had to train and assign and the endless side missions Venom had taken to expand the base. This was long overdue to his liking, months it’d been. So to express his eagerness, Miller wrapped his own hand around Venom’s letting the motion take him, devouring the total lewdness of his deprivation as he moaned voicelessly, chapping his lips up even more. He buried his thoughts into the sole distraction of pleasure below, eyes closed to block out any distraction unneeded for the time being. So Venom took Miller’s willingness graciously, biting down the rigid muscles on his shoulders before sucking on it between his lips, a tongue flicking along the saltiness of sweat forming on naked skin as he nipped along his sensitive spots. Miller groaned but not unwilling, his head lolled back to give the older man more access than he asked for. And Snake seized the opportunity but of course.

It’s almost like predatory instinct. A hunger to taste his prey but the need to tease it first, to completely ruin it before his hunger can be sated. Venom could feel the dripping precum coating over his hand. Miller had been so good; demanding yet obedient, feisty but nervous with his own needs. He could see the conflict so clearly on his face. The cloudiness in his grey eyes, the short breaths and the occasional squirm of his body when he got too aroused and then it went away in brief calls. Snake knew it all too well. This body he’s so familiar with, every strength and weakness he’d seen it come with.

But admiration wasn’t what Miller needed now. Noticing how Venom was forestalling his own action, the blonde leaped for his lips once more, hungrily pressing their lips together in a binding that pulled the brunette out of his trance, returning to the rapture of their kissing. And he took the hint crystal clear this time, carrying his partner off the wall and onto a small desk sitting in the corner of room not far from them. Once Miller felt his back touched the cool surface, Venom worked to loosen his pants quickly, pulling it down as his prick sprung to life out of its containment. The blonde licked his lips once, a sudden headbursting desire to swallow his length with his mouth if only they had the time to spare. Lest they didn’t and all he could do was stare. Snake took the staring hospitably, a hand pulled Miller close up to spread him. Then he probed gently at his entrance with sticky fingers from before, the toughness of the scabs barely tender to Miller’s sensitivity as he slipped a digit in then two. The blonde thrashed at it, biting back a stifled grunt at the rawness. _Had it been that long?_ Venom paid no mind to it however, not that he wasn’t aware but he knew Miller wouldn’t break from this. Not from this, specifically.

“You ready?” Venom spoke softly, sliding and scissoring his fingers languidly as he waited for a sign. It’s felt almost sad to realize how automatic their little trysts were becoming now that he noticed, but he wasn’t going to be sentimental about it either. Maybe this was how Miller wanted, _non-committal_.

Miller nodded again, whimpering, “Yeah… hurry.”

But his whimper was meek if Venom had to admit. Deep down he wished he could see genuine pleading, burnt and wilting. He'd longed to have Miller begged for it, of which he couldn’t speak aloud about.

So he did as he was told. He didn’t need a second reminder. Lining his tip, Venom slowly pressed into Miller’s entrance. His eyes affixed at their union, at how Miller eagerly swallowed his tip in as he held his breath at his intrusion, cheeks flushed and mouth agape once more. Venom wanted to ease his nervousness but resisted the urge to do so, for fear if his partner found him weak for doing so. He felt crippled to his will, as though the loss of their limbs wasn’t enough handicapped for him to endure all life. Some part of him, though sentimental was a bad choice of words, indeed felt, some sort of sentimental towards Miller. But amidst the anger and frustration Miller had bounded himself to, Venom believed these were words his partner didn’t want to hear.

And hence gave him his hands instead, and his voice to tell him what to do.

“Harder Snake… f-fuck,” and even the soft mutterings were words he didn’t want to disobey. Venom watched the tanned body writhe beneath him, beading with sweat in every nooks and cranny, lusting for his action. He loomed over, feeling how willing was the blonde’s body to his, arched and loose from his pounding, thrusting in and out at brutal pace. This however didn’t last long before his actions sprawled erratically, the tight grip of Miller’s body to his hardness weakening his endurance to prolong his play, his teasing. Venom forced himself to hold his voice back, his hands clasped mercilessly to the pale hips as he sank imprints into them, forcing him still to his vile thrashing. The more he tried to bite back, the more he ricocheted his efforts back to the blonde. He rammed blindly into Miller, holding him in place so he had nowhere to run but to surrender to his desires.

“K-Kaz, …I’m close,” Miller heard the slight trembling in Venom’s voice, his body completely tensed from the overwhelming need for release. Venom. Venom was so good to him; so good for him; he gave him everything he needed. From the unearthly pits of dangerous missions to the fervent service he delivered between them intimately, Miller knew there was nothing Venom wouldn’t give him. That very day when Venom came for him, he saw it in his eyes—the torture of his own plight, the devastation of Kazuhira Miller without his Snake. He didn’t want guilt to keep him by his side, but he knew he didn’t want to lose him either. Sentiments, he reckoned, was the only reason he kept himself alive for those eight months of torture. The need to see Big Boss again, his one and only confidante and partner, to look him in the eye and know all was for this moment to be reunited again.

But he knew Snake and while he knew he was capable of emotions, sentimental wasn’t part of the list. Miller was afraid, like how he’d been in all those nightmarish days of captivity, of him being already _half_ of the man he used to be, that he couldn’t afford to lose half more of what he was now. He kept the anger and rage fuelling him, so that he was more than who he was now physically, so that the act of vengeance could prove to Big Boss that he was still the man he was, capable of fighting, leading and building their home together.

“G-go on,” Miller whispered this time, “…let me—”

Yet before he could tell Venom what to do, a gush of ecstasy flowed through his body caused him to spill out of his only channel of pleasure hard and blind. The sudden rupture made Miller shout unexpectedly after his brief silent awareness, “—Snake!” and coated his torso in spurts of white thickened beads. Venom watched in delight despite surprised, dousing in a quiet satisfaction of bringing Miller to fruition before he pulled out abruptly, finishing himself with his hand as he came over Miller’s torso likewise. The blonde observed the older man, how he could never decipher what was truly going through his mind, that his actions were as mechanical as the schematics of his bionic arm. He wished there could be some other sense of emotion running across his face other than the obvious, but it was wishful, wasn’t it? 

Venom scoured for something to clean Miller up once he got dressed, walking around the dark server room quietly only the sound of his footsteps to be heard. When he came back he wasn’t too victorious in his hunt, but found a dry cloth left in one of the cabinets.

“Not the best but at least it’s something,” Venom spoke softly, placing it over Miller before cleaning his torso up in one clean sweep. “At least until you’re back to your room.”

Miller nodded, finding himself always agreeing to everything Venom had to say, “Yeah, could you get me my—” and before he could even finish his sentence, Snake was already on it, sliding his one leg of his pants through his before closing it up.

Then Venom dusted the heavy coat draping over the floor before throwing it over Miller, “Here.”

“Yeah,” Miller felt a small blush creeping up his face, “Thanks, John.” He always knew how to make him feel right.

And Snake smiled.

He then remembered to retrieve the crutch resting against one of the server units and brought it to Miller. The blonde waved at him silently and told him to leave it against the wall, “Go. You should go first… Get some rest.”

Venom wanted to protest against it but was forced to remind himself that he had a 0600 departure. And it was barely four hours from then. Not to mention, perhaps it was better for them not to be seen walking out of an odd room together… as Miller would’ve preferred perhaps.

“Alright then. I’ll see you later, Kaz.”

Miller acknowledged it and watched Venom leave the room. He leaned against the wall behind him and stared at his crutch, feeling detest for his handicap. But even more so, the detest for how time was cut short yet again and he had to retreat to the reverie of his longings. Yet there was no time for that either, and shortly after he slowly moved to the door and exited the room as well.

But little did he notice a sly creature standing across and above the level he was at, studying his every little gesture as he walked towards the stairs, being greeted by some soldiers along the way before he vanished into the night.


End file.
